Purge, The: Anarchy
| running time = 103 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $9,000,000 Box Office Mojo; The Purge: Anarchy (2014); Total Lifetime Grosses & Domestic Summary. | gross revenue = $71,962,800 (US) $110,602,999 (Worldwide) | preceded by = ''The Purge'' | followed by = ''The Purge: Election Year'' }} The Purge: Anarchy is an American feature film of the psycho-thriller genre. It is the second installment in the Purge film series by Blumhouse Productions. The movie was written and directed by James DeMonaco and co-produced by Michael Bay's company, Platinum Dunes. It was distributed through Universal Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on July 18th, 2014. The movie stars Frank Grillo as Sergeant, Carmen Ejogo as Eva Sanchez, Zoë Soul as Cali Sanchez, Zach Gilford as Shane and Kiele Sanchez as his wife, Liz. Cast Notes & Trivia * This film is alternatively known as The Purge 2. * Body Count: 65 * The Purge: Anarchy redirects to this page. * The Purge: Anarchy was filmed on-location in Los Angeles, California. IMDB; The Purge Anarchy (2014); Filming & Production. * The Purge: Anarchy grossed $29,816,675 over its opening weekend release. * At its widest release, The Purge: Anarchy was screened in 2,856 theaters. * The Purge: Anarchy closed out of theaters on September 18th, 2014. * Producer Sebastien Lemercier is credited as Sébastien K. Lemercier in this film. * Executive producer Jeanette Volturno is credited as Jeanette Volturno-Brill in this film. * Actor Noel Gugliemi is credited as Noel G. in this film. * Actor Michael Kenneth Williams is credited as Michael K. Williams in this film. * Actor Lakeith Stanfield is credited as Keith Stanfield in this film. * Actress Amy Price-Francis is credited as Amy Price Francis in this film. * Actor Vick Sabian is credited as Vick Sabitjian in this film. * Actor Brennan Feonix's name is mis-spelled as Brennan Foenix in this film. * There are a total of thirty-seven credited cast members in this film. * Actor Frank Grillo is also known for playing Sheriff Nick Monohan on the ABC television series The Gates. * This is Zoë Soul's second film work. She previously appeared in 2013 movie called Prisoners. * The events of this film take place in late March in the year 2023. It is the time of the sixth annual Purge. Recommendations * The Purge * The Purge: Election Year * The First Purge External Links * * The Purge: Anarchy at Wikipedia * * References Keywords Assault rifle | Burn victim | California | Chainsaw | Flamethrower | Gunshot victims | Hospital | Knife | Los Angeles | Machete | Motorcycle | Psychopath | Shotgun | Shot in the head | Stabbing Category:James DeMonaco Category:Michael Bay Category:Jason Blum Category:Phillip Dawe Category:Luc Etienne Category:Andrew Form Category:Bradley Fuller Category:Sebastien Lemercier Category:Jeanette Volturno Category:Nathan Whitehead Category:Jacques Jouffret Category:Vince Filippone Category:Todd E. Miller Category:Frank Grillo Category:Carmen Ejogo Category:Zach Gilford Category:Zoe Soul Category:Justina Machado Category:Noel Gugliemi Category:Michael Kenneth Williams Category:Lakeith Stanfield Category:Amy Price-Francis Category:Vick Sabian Category:Brennan Feonix Category:John Beasley Category:Jack Conley Category:Castulo Guerra Category:Edwin Hodge Category:Blumhouse Productions Category:Platinum Dunes Category:Universal Pictures Category:Horror Film List Category:Roberta Valderrama Category:Niko Nicotera Category:Bel Hernandez Category:Lily Knight Category:Jasper Cole Category:Brandon Keener Category:Matt Lasky Category:Wiley B. Oscar Category:Nicholas Gonzalez Category:Chad Morgan Category:Judith McConnell Category:Adrian Sparks Category:Rick Chambers Category:Amy Paffrath Category:Dale Dye Category:Carla Jimenez Category:Brad Drake Category:Rowan Alexander Category:Roger Schueller Category:Michael Thurman Category:Branton Box Category:Films with crew categories